


Детский час

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chess, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Romance, fem!Charles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз всегда умел удивлять. И после его смерти, казалось бы, это должно было остаться позади.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детский час

Пожелтевший лист медленно спланировал вниз и упал посредине шахматной доски, прямо перед ферзем. Осень, как всегда, наступила неожиданно, и проявилось это лишь в мелочах — пришлось достать теплое пальто и прекратить открывать окно на всю ночь.

Эрик еще с минуту разглядывал уже почти сухой листок, после чего сделал ход, смахивая все ненужное с доски. 

Играя с самим собой, можно было спокойно отвлекаться на любые посторонние мысли, иногда возвращать глупые ходы или закрывать глаза на очевидные опасности, чтобы просто разыграть красивую позицию. В теории человек должен был совершенствоваться с каждым ходом, после каждого передвижения фигуры становиться лучше, чем он был минуту назад, обыгрывать самого себя абсолютно серьезно. Фактически же Эрик бы отдал все, чтобы сейчас играть не в одиночестве, а против одного конкретного человека.

Ирония состояла в том, что отдавать уже было нечего.

Звонкий стук каблуков по мощеному тротуару, к удивлению Эрика, смолк, замер в вакууме вокруг него. На место по ту сторону доски села женщина, и Эрик сделал вид, что ему совершенно неинтересно, что она забыла в парке рядом со стариком. Он лишь коротко окинул ее взглядом, ухватывая пышные каштановые волосы и голубые глаза, такие же, как у… 

Как и любое сравнение с _Чарльзом_ , Эрик прервал эту мысль, даже не успев закончить ее в голове.

— Привет, красавчик, — сказала девушка (теперь Эрик заметил, что, несмотря на немного старомодный костюм, это была еще девушка, а не женщина — она выглядела как раз на тот переходный возраст, когда для «женщины» еще слишком рано, но и юность оставлена далеко позади).

Не спрашивая ничего, она расставила фигуры в начальную позицию, оставив белые себе. После сделала первый ход.

— Наверное, ты давно не играл.

Эрик чувствовал на себе ее взгляд, но сам не смотрел. 

Очевидно, что ей было что-то нужно, но стоило дождаться, пока она сама скажет об этом. Его способности только начали возвращаться, и Эрик старался не вступать ни в какие конфликты, не привлекать к себе внимание.

Возможно, она хотела предложить ему возглавить очередную группу молодых радикальных мутантов. Или она была из ЦРУ — активная женщина среди мужчин, которые до сих пор не считают ее ровней себе. Как Мойра когда-то. Может быть, поэтому исключительно абсурдные или заранее обреченные на провал задания всегда выпадали ей.

Эрик прокручивал в голове десятки вариантов и сотни способов решить каждую из поднимающихся проблем.

«Лучше бы думал о шахматах», — подумал Эрик.

Подумал кто-то другой в голове Эрика. Он слишком хорошо знал это ощущение чужого присутствия в собственных мыслях, но еще лучше он знал ощущение присутствия конкретно этого человека.

В первые секунды потрясения он даже не пытался понять, в голове осталось только имя, проносящееся по опустевшему сознанию. Не осталось ни единого сомнения в правильности идеи.

«Чарльз».

«Здравствуй, старый друг», — сказал голос Чарльза в его голове. Женщина по ту сторону доски неуверенно улыбнулась.

***

Они остались сидеть за шахматным столиком, никуда не уходя — разве что Чарльз порывался сходить за кофе с коньяком, но отпустить его одного сейчас было невозможно, и об этом даже речи идти не могло.

Чарльз сам попросил говорить (а уж тем более — думать) о нем в мужском роде, когда они наедине. Эрик, впрочем, не был уверен, что смог бы как-то по-другому.

— Кто еще знает о том, что ты… жив? — спросил Эрик.

— Только ты. И… — Чарльз замялся, — Натаниэль Эссекс. Не думаю, что я смог бы провернуть это без человека вроде него.

Эрик замолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Он все еще плохо верил в происходящее — судьба нечасто баловала его подарками, да и он сам скорее бы принял новость о собственной внезапной смерти, чем о воскрешении Чарльза.

— Официально меня теперь зовут Кэтрин Хепберн, — сказал Чарльз. — Я помню, что она тебе нравилась. Мы даже ходили на фильм с ней, когда только познакомились.

— Это была Одри Хепберн.

— Да? Ты знаешь, я никогда не разбирался в кино.

Чарльз приподнял бровь, и на его выразительном аккуратном лице отразилось незадачливое удивление человека, не видящего разницы между двумя оттенками белого. Живые эмоции, яркие голубые глаза, будто помолодевшие вместе с телом — это слишком напоминало того Чарльза, который когда-то кинулся в море спасать незнакомого человека. И если бы не было телепатии, Эрик бы поверил одним этим глазам.

— На самом деле, привыкнуть к телу оказалось просто.

Чарльз, в противоречие собственным словам, неудачно скрестил руки, аккуратно опуская их чуть ниже, чтобы не мешала грудь. 

— Гораздо сложнее было привыкнуть к ногам. Долго не мог вспомнить, что же с ними делать. Зато теперь даже… рад, что так сложилось.

Он улыбнулся, и Эрик тоже улыбнулся в ответ, с трудом поборов желание отвести взгляд при упоминании старой травмы. Теперь это, пожалуй, не имело такого значения. Все начиналось по-новому, и Эрик знал это, хотя Чарльз не говорил ничего такого вслух.

— Нам пора, — прервал молчание Чарльз, коротко глянув на наручные часы.

Куда они могли теперь торопиться? Знал ли Чарльз все заранее? Эрика не интересовали, в сущности, ни вопросы, ни ответы.

Чарльз первым поднялся и подал Эрику руку, помогая встать, но не отошел после этого, продолжая стоять совсем близко. На каблуках Чарльз был того же роста, что и в старые добрые шестидесятые, каждый день которых, проведенный с Чарльзом, Эрик, кажется, все еще помнил до мелочей.

Не отпуская чужую ладонь, Чарльз приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать — медленно и аккуратно, и у его губ был привкус помады, но все равно Эрик в каждом движении узнавал только старые привычки.

На них неодобрительно смотрели прохожие с собаками, старики со скамеек рядом, их вид заметно забавлял студентов, сидевших на газоне среди опавших листьев. Но все это совершенно, абсолютно, невероятно и катастрофически не беспокоило Эрика.

Когда они были рядом, всегда появлялся кто-то, считающий, что они не подходят друг другу. Окружающие находили сотни причин для этого, некоторые — ни одной, но от своего мнения они не отказывались. 

Эрик не обращал на чужие слова и взгляды внимания тогда и не собирался делать это сейчас. Если не они сами, то время давно доказало за них, что ни один из советчиков не был прав, а внешние поверхностные различия не дают никакого повода судить. Как и только внешние изменения не меняют человека.

Отстранившись, Чарльз вытер пальцем помаду с губ Эрика и взял его под руку. Пожелтевшие листья падали на воду в темном холодном пруду, на тротуар, шуршали под ногами. Чарльз носил короткое осеннее пальто и кожаные перчатки, каких никогда у него не было раньше. Поезд отходил через сорок минут.


End file.
